


Always Waste Time When You Don't Have Any

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, and it ended up being adventure followed by fluff, improbable rescue, it was going to be adventure followed by smut, with a proposal thrown in because 5x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: Fitz saves everyone with a little help from The Doctor. But not the one from the Framework.written between 5x05 and 5x06 and revised after 5x06





	1. Chapter 1

“Forget your exhibition.”

Fitz walked purposefully through the crowd until he was standing right in front of the host of the gathering, and then pointed at Daisy. He really hoped this plan would work because if not, she was going to _kill_ him.  

“She’s the Destroyer of Worlds.” She might anyway, just for calling her that.

Pulling off his helmet, he tried to look as badass as possible. “She should fight to the death.” 

There was a moment of silence and then a loud, slow clap started at the back of the room. Everyone started murmuring as another person walked through the crowd. Fitz kept staring resolutely at the blue face in front of him, but Kasius had dismissed him in favour of the new disrupter on the scene.

“Oh, _very_ good,” said the funny looking man with the floppy hair and the bowtie. “Very _dramatic_. I especially like the bit with the helmet.”

Fitz’s jaw clenched but he otherwise kept his face still. This was all part of the plan. He just had to not look at Daisy.

Or Jemma.  

He managed not to react when the Doctor grabbed the helmet out of his hand and tossed it about. He was watching the woman behind Kasius. Her eyes were narrowed, but she hadn’t yet started her little spheres twirling. If she did…

The Doctor laughed and pulled on the helmet, looking around at everyone staring at him. With a jaunty step, he walked straight up to Kasius and put his face right in his. Sinara stepped forward with an intimidating sneer, but the Doctor just laughed again.

“Are you my mummy?” he joked. When no one laughed, he pirouetted back to the crowd again, arms spread wide in a shrug. “Guess you had to be there.”

As he tripped his way back down the stairs, Fitz pulled his cowl back up over his mouth. He _really_ hoped the Doctor was right about that psychic Inhuman.

He flicked his eyes to Jemma for just a fraction of a second, just long enough to warn her, then he looked over at Daisy again. The Doctor was right next to her, gesturing wildly in the middle of a semi-nonsensical speech, and then suddenly he pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it to Daisy’s face.

Fitz hit the button secreted away in his coat pocket. Everyone in the room collapsed almost instantly.

He scanned around quickly for any signs of movement, but the Doctor waved him to go on.

“Find Jemma,” he said. “I’ll take care of Daisy.”

Fitz was just rounding the corner to where Jemma had snuck out of the room when he heard over his shoulder. “Remember where we’ve parked!”

She was awake and alive and all in one piece, and Fitz slowed down as he approached her. They exchanged small little smiles of relief and disbelief, and then he was rushing again. She was rushing too. It was all tears and smiles and happiness and he wanted so much to tell her he loved her, but he could tell from her eyes that she already knew.

“Come on,” he said, grabbing her hand and giving a tug.

She was watching his face closely and he wondered how long it had been for her. Had it been six months like for him? At any rate, she nodded her understanding and then they were running.

The picked up Ben in the corridor and met the Doctor and Daisy at a junction.

“Remember where we’ve parked?” the Doctor asked. He was attempting to exude brash confidence like he had at the party, but there was an uncertainty around his eyes and Fitz tried not to sigh. You’d think a 900+ year old alien would know enough to make a note of what floor he’d parked his time machine on.

“We’re on 11,” Fitz said.

“Elevator’s this way.” Ben led them down another hallway and around a corner and then Daisy had to quake another Kree.

This rescue was going only marginally better than Hunter’s.

“Here!” Ben called. He summoned the lift and held the doors as everyone piled in. As he hit the button for floor 11, he turned to the Doctor. “You’re 900 years old?” he asked. His voice was heavy with skepticism.

“And I don’t look a day over 830,” the Doctor replied. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

He pushed his way over to Jemma and Fitz reluctantly released her hand so the Doctor could get closer.

“Ben? If you could just let her know that I’m going to take the _argentia_ out of her ear?

Jemma’s eyes widened briefly, but she took a steadying breath and nodded. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head at the Doctor’s gentle touch. Pain flashed across her features and her forehead wrinkled for a moment and then the Doctor was holding a blob of silvery substance in a rather ginger grip.

“Yech. Hate this stuff. It tends to get just _everywhere_ .” Turning to Daisy and holding the _argentia_ well away from everyone’s face, he said, “Can I have my hanky back now?”

Daisy blinked, nonplussed, but pulled the handkerchief off from her face and handed it to him.

“Lovely.” He plopped the silvery mass right in the middle and tied it all up with a knot. After putting it in his pocket, he looked around for a moment, finally wiping his hands on Fitz’s jacket.

Before Fitz could protest, the lift doors opened up on the 11th floor and everyone piled out.

“That closet there,” Fitz said, pointing to a door marked 11-F-JA.

Daisy scoffed. “Uh, Fitz? There’s like five of us. How are we supposed to-”

But Fitz was already opening the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fitz?" Jemma said as she emerged from the most opulent bathroom she'd ever been in. He was standing in the middle of a bedroom the size of her last apartment, shifting from foot to foot. Whether from nerves or impatience she couldn't quite tell. "Shouldn't we join the others? We still have to find Coulson and May and-"

Fitz shook his head and strode over to her, taking her hands in his. "Always waste time when you don't have any," he said, quirking a crooked smile. "That's what the Doctor says. And I've wasted too much already."

Jemma felt a flutter in her stomach as she looked at his dear, sweet face. A little bubble of hope burbled up in her chest. "Go on," she said with an encouraging smile. If he meant what she thought he might...

"Jemma Simmons," Fitz started formally, taking a deep breath and rising to his full height. "You've been my best friend for most of my life and my reason for keeping on in my darkest time. You dragged me up from the bottom of the Atlantic and fought through an alien planet to get back to me. You've loved and supported me and made me a better man. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jemma could hardly keep quiet through his whole speech. She had to press her lips tight together so as not to interrupt, but she started nodded almost as soon as he began. 

"Will you do me the honour of agreeing to be my wife?"

" _Yes!_ " she shouted, launching herself at him. She laughed and cried as her arms went round his neck. She kissed him a dozen times, on his forehead, his cheek, his eyes, and finally his mouth. It wasn't lost on her that she'd done this once before in very different circumstances indeed, and there was no way in hell she was leaving him in any doubt. 

"You're my best friend in the world and the man I love with every part of me. You've crossed the universe and  _time_ _itself_ to come and bring me home, and I never want to be without you. I'll marry you, Fitz. I want to _be_ married to you. Forever."

* * *

Their embrace turned to kisses and then to more, and soon they were lying on the king size bed in the middle of the room. The ceiling was somehow a skylight to the stars, and they were surrounded by the wonders of the universe as they started to make love. 

It wasn't their first time and it wouldn't be their last, but still it was special, a moment all its own. As they joined together, they murmured words of love and promises of a life together. They shared their hopes between their moans and their dreams between their sighs. The one thing that they were both most sure of: they would face the future together. 

When they were laying in each other's arms, their heartbeats returning to normal, they threaded their fingers together and kissed softly again. 

"We should get back..." Fitz said, completely unconvincingly. He looked over at the door, and then back at Jemma. He kissed her again, clearly making his choice. 

"Just a few more minutes," Jemma smiled back. Then she kissed him and held him close, never wanting to let him go. 

"The rest of our lives."


End file.
